An octopus catching game kit of U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,750 has octopus-shaped bodies 13 placed in a receptacle 3, and the octopus-shaped bodies can be raised up at intervals by means of fin-shaped pieces 6 to be fished up with a fishing rod 16 by a player.
A game of U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,199 has a bee as a game piece suspended on a string, and the perianth of a flower as a playing area. The perianth can be opened to permit the bee suspended on a string held by a player to catch up stamens formed as counters, but if the bee should suck up the pistil of a flower formed as a trigger member, the perianth can close to trap the bee.
A fishing-crab toy of U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,076 has crabs placed in round holes in an upper round plate to be turned around and raised by a sloped-up-and-down rail set on a lower immovable plate. When a crab is raised up, its two claws are opened wide for a player to hook it up with a fishing rod.